l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurayami-ha Mura
Dark Edge Village (U12) in the Koubaku province Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 96 was a small village that boasted the greatest tournament fields in all of Rokugan. It was considered a great honor for two samurai to duel here, and it was even said that the first Emperor held the duel for the Emerald Championship here. The tournament had since moved elsewhere, but the fields still held many formal Imperial occassions. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 299 Name Each morning the darkest shadows from the mountain range to the east never fell upon the tournament fields. At dusk, the nearby hills were dipped just so the shadows never fell upon the grounds until the sun set completely. The shadows brushed the tournament field's edge each morning and night but never crossed the fields, so the village took its name from this phenomenon. Notable Locations The village was situated on one of the main trade roads leading to the Dragon city of Yamasura, and connected to the temple of Daikoku in Unicorn territory. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 51 Dueling Fields The Dueling Fields had been most important part of the village, but since the Test of the Emerald Champion moved from there they were less and less visited by occasional duelists. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 52 Administrative Center The Administrative Center was the actual heart of the village, where local samurai resided, and the seat of power of the local governor. There it was found the only dojo in the village, the Calm Heart Dojo. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 53-55 History Emerald Tournament Grounds In 153 Hantei Genji selected Dark Edge Village as the place to hold the Emerald Champion tournaments. The small village was catapulted into a new standing. Dark Edge village prospered greatly. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 48 A Shrine of the Emerald Champion was built to honor Kakita. Those who dueled on the fields of Dark Edge were blessed by Osano-Wo, the patron of all bushi. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 56 Gozoku In 435 the power Gozoku was broken. The ronin Matsu Mochiko became the Emerald Champion and began purging Emerald Magistrates that supported the Gozoku from the ranks. In the process, she burned down a large section of Dark Edge Village, including every home belonging to a suspected agent of the Gozoku conspiracy. Unicorn Control After the Return of the Unicorn the village was transferred to Unicorn control. It led within a century to the end of the village's role as the site of the Emerald Tournaments. In 998 Hantei XXVIII moved the fields of the tournament to the Plains of Thunder, under the supervision of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, ending a political battle over the Tournament's location. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 49-51 The Ide family maintained an estate within the village in order to supervise the training of their yojimbo. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 357 The village's importance diminished, until it became a posting of little prestige for a Unicorn samurai. Known Governors * Ide Oyunbileg Category:Koubaku province